


Stir Things Up

by kappa77



Category: MindCrack
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Matchmaking, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made from 2 prompts:<br/>1st-Vechs' or Kurt's WhiteText/YellowText play matchmaker. </p>
<p>2nd- Pretty much I want a <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Xi6kCNw9VY">101Dalmatians </a>inspired meeting with Kurt and Vechs with their respective balls of text. So pretty much, their balls of text are making them trip over each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stir Things Up

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT
> 
>  
> 
> _Snarky/Yellow Text's dialogue is in italics_  
>  **White Text's dialogue is bold**

**You need to get laid.**

Vechs almost choked on his chicken when he saw what White Text said.

When he had composed himself, he glared at W.T. “What did you say?”

**No, even better, you need a girlfriend.**

Vechs rolled his eyes, moving on with his chores.

“You know Aureylian is more interested in BTC. Besides, she’s like a sister to me… an adorable sister.”

 He was just about to open a chest when W.T. popped in his vision and more words flew up.

**Fine then, a boyfriend! You and I know that you swing both ways.**

That was true, but it didn’t mean that he needed a relationship right this second. The map maker brushed off the comment and opened the chest, organizing it and throwing away anything he didn’t need. Thankfully, White Text was silent for the rest of the time Vechs spent organizing the other chests, the only noise coming from the small tinkling made by the ball of text flying around.

When he was finished, he turned to where White Text was floating near the ceiling and motioned for it to come back down. The white ball quickly flew down and landed gracefully on his shoulder, nuzzling gently against his neck. Vechs couldn’t help his giggle as it did and gave it a scratch on top.

“So, why did you say I need a girlfriend… or boyfriend?” he asked.

**It’s been a while since you and Cleo were together and it’s kind of lonely in here, just the two of us. Also… you seem lonely.**

Vechs was stunned for a moment. He never thought W.T. really noticed how he would have bouts of silence, when he wouldn’t want to coo at Fwap’a derp or talk with White Text. Instead he would walk the halls of his enormous base, not doing any work, just walking.

He hadn’t thought he was being so obvious.

He sighed, putting his face in his hands. “Fine,” he said, voice muffled, “You caught me, I’m lonely. What do you think I should do?”

**Date! Go out with someone!**

“Yes, but who?”

**Zisteau?**

“Tried that, remember? Early Super Hostile? Nice sex, still good friends, nothing special though.”

**Paul Soares Jr.?**

“Oh God no! That’s like asking me to go out with my dad!”

**Then I don’t know. Why don’t we take a walk? Clear our heads. Get some new ideas.**

Vechs sighed, annoyed that they hadn’t come up with anything. “Sure, why not. Let’s go.”

He climbed the ladder to the top, with White Text floating behind.

 

Meanwhile at Spawn, Kurt was busy with finishing up Fermi Labs. His goal was to finish the majority of it before the map reset. He was almost finished with the walkways between the two buildings when Snarky, who had been hovering around him the entire time, started to talk.

_You need a hobby._

Kurt side-eyed the yellow ball of text. He straightened up and held his arms out to his build area. “Then what do you call this?”

_Boring._

He rolled his eyes, dropping his arms and going back to finishing up the walkway. Snarky always got like this when he wasn’t exploring. That was why he was more prevalent in Far Lands or Bust than in any other series.

“Well it’s not my fault that they decided to reset the server. And I really don’t want to see this unfinished.” He turned his head to where Snarky was hovering. “What do you suggest I do instead?”

_Go out. Explore. Get a date._

Kurt could only stare at the yellow ball for a moment before shaking his head and heading inside Fermi Labs. The yellow ball of text was constantly playing matchmaker, so it didn’t even phase him anymore when Snarky brought it up. He knew Snarky would follow and so as he descended the dirt staircase, he asked, “And why would I need a date?”

_You want one._

Kurt stopped halfway between steps, surprised at the new tactic the ball of text was going for. Sputtering for a moment, he straightened himself out before replying with, “And how did you come to that assumption?”

Snarky made a move that, if it had arms, would be a shrug.

_You look at Bdubs and Guude when they’re walking hand in hand down Spawn. And you look away from Nebris and Etho when they’re lovingly threatening each other at the beginning of UHC. You want what they have._

Kurt bit his lip, continuing his way down to the ground floor. All those things were true, he was slightly jealous of those who had someone special like that on the server. But it wasn’t like he-

Oh who was he kidding? It wasn’t a question in his mind that he wanted a relationship with one of the Mindcrackers. Mindcrack was the first time he really found a group of people who he fit in with, who he was happy with, but people weren’t exactly lining up at his door.

“Fine, okay, you caught me,” he relented. Snarky flew around his head smugly. Kurt continued, “So what do I do about it?”

Snarky stopped in front of his face, almost making him trip on a step.

_You ask someone out. Simple!_

“Yeah, that’s what you say,” Kurt said sarcastically, pushing aside the bauble gently to continue down. The “simple” plan had more than a few flaws, due to Kurt’s limited history of initiating things, especially dates.

He continued, “Who would I even ask? What would I say?”

_Zisteau? Single Malt Scotch reunion?_

“We barely talk anymore. Just short messages here and there. Another co-op wouldn’t be too bad though… but I don’t think a relationship would work.”

_Why not? You two practically drink the same coffee blend!_

Kurt shook his head, amused by Snarky’s attempts at hooking him up. “A relationship needs to be built on more than similar tastes on coffee. You got any other suggestions?”

_Beef? Get another racing co-op going?_

“As much as we joke about ‘Secret Saturdays’, we’re just friends, nothing more.”

_Well, you sure are making this easy._

Kurt stepped down on the ground floor and walked out into the late afternoon sun. “You’re the one who brought it up in the first place.”

Snarky slowed down, making a small noise that Kurt had grown to learn was its version of a sigh. But when it realized Kurt wasn’t stopping at his chests and was continuing walking, he shot ahead till he was directly in front of Kurt, making him jerk back.

_Where are you going?_

Kurt’s shoulders relaxed as he replied, “For a walk.”

_Where?_

Kurt shrugged, “I don’t know. Where ever. I just want to go on one.”

_Okay, but you do know you’re not wearing your coat._

Kurt glanced over to the chest where his signature brown coat was stored. He didn’t usually wear it when he was building or mining; too much of a risk for it getting dirty and boy was it ever hard to get clean. It was easier to leave it to the side and work in just his button-ups and pants.

He rolled his eyes, grinning , “I’ll be fine, Mom. Don’t get your letters in a bunch.”

_Just trying to be helpful._

 

And so both Mindcrackers unintentionally started walking toward each other; Vechs walking in the direction of Spawn and Kurt walking away from it. Both had their respective balls of text floating behind, thinking. Snarky knew he had to do something about how Kurt was feeling because he definitely wasn't taking his mind off the talk they had just previously had. He was pensive, muttering to himself out loud random ideas, not expecting Snarky to respond. He was in a funk and both he and Yellow Text knew it.

White Text wasn't having much luck either. While Vechs was much happier now that he was out of his dingy base, W.T. knew that the moment they got back, Vechs would be in one of his moods and W.T. really didn't want that.

Both balls of text were at an impasse on how to cheer up their masters, when both Vechs and Kurt started walking around the same lake. The two balls of text saw each other first, what with Kurt's eyes focused on the ground and Vechs' eyes up to the sky.

**What's up with Kurt? Looks... tired.**

_Brought up that he really wants a boyfriend and now, I guess you could say,  he's stressed._

**No way! Vechs and I just had the same conversation!**

_Do you think...?_

**They are literally on the same path. The stars have aligned for this very moment.**

_Stars don't work like that._

**Hey, leave the science stuff to Kurt. Just get by their feet when they get close so they won't pass each other.**

With the plan at hand, both balls of text got ready for action. Just as Vehcs and Kurt were about to pass each other, White Text zoomed from the right to between Vechs' legs and Snarky came from the left. They continued to weave in and out and around the two men's legs, leaving Kurt and Vechs confused and disoriented about what was happening. They tried to continue walking and not bother the other, but the balls of text kept zooming around and the last thing either one of them wanted to do was step on one of them, so they tried to walk toward each other, as the balls of texts were guiding them to do so. Snarky and W.T. thought everything was going to plan until Vechs tripped on a loose rock. Losing his footing, he splayed his hands out, trying to prevent himself from falling. Unfortunately his hand grabbed onto Kurt's shirt sleeve and he ended up pulling both of them into the lake, making a huge splash that soaked Snarky and W.T.

_...that went well. Remind me to follow your plans more often._

**Can it, Sassy.**

Both baubles shut up when Kurt and Vechs emerged for the water, immediately apologizing once they had air.

"I'm so sorry!

"No, no, no, I'm sorry.”

“I have no idea what got into Snarky.”

“White text is never that active.”

“He's usually never like this!"

“I dragged you in here it was all my fault. Oh, wait!"

Vechs reached into the water and pulled out a few wet pair of glasses. He fit them over Kurt's nose, the water dripping off the lenses making it almost impossible to see through them.

"Here they are. Are they broken? I can pay-”

And suddenly, their overlapping apologizes stopped abruptly. The two just stood there, in the lake, clothes dripping, staring at one another. Then the two burst into laughter at how absurd their situation was.

Eventually, the two managed to drag themselves out of the water, Vechs pulling Kurt up, the momentum almost knocking the two over again. They got onto dry land where W.T. and Snarky were patiently waiting. The latter ball of text was completely ready to go back home, fully expecting Kurt to want to change out of his wet clothes as soon as possible. It was completely surprised, however, when both Vechs and Kurt turned toward the direction of Vechs' base.

W.T overheard Vechs say to Kurt, "It's no trouble at all! Besides, my base is closer anyway."

The two baubles looked at one another for a moment, not sure what to do with this new turn of events. But then Vechs called for White Text and Kurt for Snarky and the two had no choice but to follow and see how it would go.

 

By the time they got to Vech’s base, the two men were drying, but their clothes were still damp. Vechs kicked open the trapdoor to his underground base, holding it open as Kurt descended down the ladder. He followed the Farlander down with Snarky and W.T. floating close behind. The two men continued talking as Vechs led him to his bedroom to get dry clothes.

Behind them, W.T. and Snarky lingered, not wanting to encroach on their space.

**You know, I don’t think this place has ever looked brighter.**

_What makes you say that?_

W.T. nudged Snarky to look over at Vechs’ bedroom, where he had already gotten clothes for Kurt and was changing, their backs too each other. Every so often, Kurt would look over his shoulder and get a look at Vechs’ naked back before looking forward once again and focusing on changing. Vechs however looked over his shoulder much more often and stared unabashedly at Kurt, admiring how his muscles flexed as he pulled on the sweatpants he had received.

When the two were done changing, W.T. and Snarky moved so they were out of sight from the two men and continued to “overhear” their conversation.

“You look odd dressed like that.” That was Vechs.

A laugh. “Because I never wear t-shirts.”

“Exactly!” A thump, probably him sitting on the bed or rather, knowing Vechs, jumping onto the bed.

“Besides,” Vechs continued, “it’s weird seeing someone who hasn’t done a Super Hostile map wear an ‘I Survived Super Hostile’ shirt.”

A pause. “But I have done one of your maps.”

“Oh really?” If White Text peeked into the room, he would’ve seen Vechs sit up straighter, eyes keen with curiosity, “Which one?”

That opened into a long talk about Kurt’s adventure through Spell Bound caves with the rest of the KGB’S and how he thought his experience was different than others due to having 3 other players. That then led to Vechs talking about how he balanced maps and how he compensated for more than one player. These discussions then branched into other topics, from Mindcrack to Far Lands or Bust to building.

By the time they were done talking, several hours had gone by and both Snarky and W.T. had gotten tired of hovering and had sat on the floor with **_Zzzzz_** floating above their heads. They were woken by their respective humans picking them up. Vechs had decided to let Kurt out the back way, allowing both balls of text time to fully wake up. By the time they reached the dirt wall that opened to PSJ’s house, Snarky and W.T. had heard Kurt and Vechs agree to meet up again, this time at Kurt’s base.

They both said good-bye, Kurt turning around and walking away. As Vechs and W.T. watched Kurt walk out, they both noticed Snarky’s last parting words.

_< 3 _

W.T. made a noise that meant he was smiling and Vechs blushed.

**So that went well.**

“Don’t get any ideas, we’re just friends,” Vechs said, turning around in a huff, trying to hide his deepening blush. He didn’t notice W.T. had stuck around at the still exposed wall and that Snarky had quickly flown away from Kurt’s shoulder for one final good-bye between the two balls of text.

**;)**

_;)_


End file.
